Lo Dudo
by patriot117
Summary: Una cafetería, dos personas, diferentes sentimientos. Tai y Sora se enfrentan en lo que es el adiós a lo que una vez fue y no volverá a ser como antes. ¿Podrá ser feliz con otra persona como lo fue conmigo? Lo dudo.


**Digimon no me pertenece, esto solo lo hago por hobbie.**

* * *

Lo Dudo

El cielo tan resplandeciente contrasta con el gris de mi corazón, con la amarga sonrisa que le dedico, con las palabras que nos hemos dicho. Me pierdo en la escena tras el ventanal, veo pasar a los peatones de un lado a otro, mas allá los vehículos transitar por el pavimento. No quiero verla a los ojos, necesito tener mi atención en otro lugar; enfrentarla me derrumbara. Se que me esta viendo, que espera una respuesta de lo que me acaba de revelar. ¿Pero que puedo decir? Mi mente esta en blanco, no quiere procesar palabra alguna.

Escucho como con su cuchara le da vuelta a su café, tal vez le ha puesto un cubito más de azúcar, sé que le gustan las cosas dulces. Menea el instrumento metálico pasándolo por el líquido negro, pronto le agregara la crema, nunca le ha gustado el café solo, lo detesta.

Reconozco que no puedo quedarme solo callado, que no podré evitar sus ojos de fuego, debo ser un hombre y enfrentar la situación. Me trono hacia mi amiga, su belleza ha incrementado con el paso de los años, ya no es aquella pequeña que gustaba de jugar futbol. Sus gustos cambiaron, eso es lo que nos trajo a esta cafetería.

— No me odies — suelta bajando la mirada a su taza.

No puedo evitar dibujar una amarga sonrisa. ¿Odiarla? Creo que el fin de los tiempos llegara y aun después de eso yo la seguiré queriendo.

— ¿Odiarte por ser sincera? No soy tan patán.

Ella no puede evitar soltar una risa, se escucha incomoda pero con un poco de agrado.

— No estés nerviosa — hablo con mi mejor voz —. Has hecho tu elección, es lo que pide tu corazón, y ante eso nada se puede hacer.

— Lamento que esto se enrollara.

— No lamentes nada.

Ella me mira asombrada, no la culpo, sé que mi forma de ser es otra opuesta a la que ahora demuestro. Madura. Me he caracterizado por ser siempre terco, testarudo e impulsivo. Tal vez tener ya diecisiete años ayudo a que eso quedara en el pasado y me volviera más centrado. Quizás solo es por el hecho de que no quiero hacerle más difícil todo esto a Sora.

A este punto ya no puedo dejar de admirarla, sus gestos, cada movimiento que hace, sus labios fruncidos por esa incomodidad de querer hablar y que yo le responda. Todo en ella me tiene fascinado. Eso ya no cuenta en este instante.

— Ve, seguro te está esperando — suelto con dolor —. No lo hagas por mí, solo somos amigos.

Se sobresalta con mis palabras, la conozco desde siempre, pero ahora no puedo interpretar como es que tomo lo dicho por mí. Se queda quieta, extraviada, en un debate interno de lo que debe hacer. Supongo que no sabe si tomarme la palabra o quedarse aquí. Lo cierto es que lo que se tenía que decir ya fue dicho, no hay más por el que seguir aquí, fingiendo que puede haber una solución. No por el momento.

— Anda y ve — la incito.

— Espero que esto no afecte nuestra relación de amistad.

Yo negó con la cabeza, las palabras se atoran en mi garganta.

— Tai…

— Será mejor que no le hagas esperar — le corto —, todo estará bien tenlo por seguro.

Ella se queda quieta estudiándome, me conoce bien, no puedo engañarla. Sé que solo con verme sabe lo que siento. Sabe que estoy dolido, que me parte el corazón saber que está enamorada de otro, que lo nuestro quedo en el pasado. Que dudo que ella encuentre esa felicidad que tenía conmigo, que sienta con él lo que sentía por mí. Que dudo que llore de alegría y no de miedo, que dudo que le pase eso con él. Valga, dudo que encuentre esa relación especial que ambos tenemos.

Aun cuando pueda leer mi postura, mi mirada, por mi boca no saldrá esas palabras. Su felicidad es lo primero que me importa, y si ella cree que esta en otros brazos a mí solo me queda apartarme.

— ¿Estamos en contacto?

— Por supuesto.

Me duele ver que tome sus pertenencias y se levante del asiento. Se queda por un par de segundos quita sin quitarme la mirada. No me inmuto, debo estar firme.

— Cuídate, Tai.

Esto es lo último que me dice antes de partir. Me he quedado solo, o eso siento ya que la cafetería está a rebosar de comensales. La pierdo pronto de vista entre la multitud, ha partido en su encuentro. No puedo estar enojado, molestarme tan siquiera. Las cosas suceden por algo, y quizás el dio más de sí a ella de lo que yo pude haber dado. Solo espero que sea feliz. Lo que estoy seguro es que siempre estaré cerca, velando por ella, como siempre lo he hecho.

Saco mi billetera, pago lo que he consumido; Sora ya había pagado lo de ella. Suspiro al momento en que me levanto de mi silla. Comenzaba a pensar que se convertiría en otra extremidad de mi cuerpo, observo mi reloj; hablamos poco más de una hora. Me dispongo a retírame del local, camino hasta la puerta que sirve como entrada y salida, estoy por salir cuando veo que cruzando la calle Sora esta frente a su automóvil; hablando por celular. Sonríe, se ve contenta. Eso me agrada, pero algo en mi interior sigue firme en una cosa. Que sea feliz con él como lo fue conmigo, lo dudo.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**He venido aquí a dejar un pequeño One-shot que sentí la necesidad de escribir al escuchar una canción. Mi mente comenzó a trabajar y mis dedos a teclear por lo que les entrego una pequeña historia. Esperando que les haya agradado, a pesar del tema, quisiera conocer su opinión. **

**Sin más por decir**

**Au Revoir.**


End file.
